Your Wish Is My Command
by KeatsLove
Summary: Elizabeth is turning 16. On the eve of her birthday, she convinces Will to swim in the sea with her. They get into a water fight and things get even more interesting from there.


Your Wish Is My Command

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong!" I complain, pulling my hands out of his and stepping out of range of his bumbling feet. "Honestly, Will, have you never danced before?"

"Oh, yes, dancing is very popular in the Shop," Will snaps, pushing his dark hair that had escaped from its band away from his sweaty face. "In between stoking the fire and crafting, I always find time for a jig."

"I shall attribute your short temper to this blasted heat," I say loftily as if I'm a queen pardoning a poacher. I lift my fan from its place in my pocket, glad for the breeze it produces. "Much better. Here, Mr. Crabby Stockings," I say generously, flapping the fan Will's direction so he can benefit from it as well. "Shall I ring for refreshments?"

Will sits on the low wall of the veranda that overlooks the sea, seeming to rethink his foul mood. "Yes, Elizabeth, refreshments would be lovely."

I ring the small hand bell and my maid Celeste quickly appears. "Bring us some lemonade and any sweets available," I order. Celeste bops a curtsy and I go to join Will on the veranda wall. "You look terribly over-heated," I say, waving the fan as hard as I can to get a good breeze working. "I am sorry. I should have called for refreshments earlier."

He rewards me with one of his slow smiles. "It is not your fault, Elizabeth. I should have spoken up earlier."

"But you never speak up," I say. "You let me lead at everything." I toy with the loose end of my braid, suddenly self-conscious. "You've been so since we rescued you six years ago. I don't _always_ have to be right, Will. You opinion matters as well."

He fishes out a handkerchief and wipes the sweat from my forehead and cheeks. He smiles again and I count myself quite fortunate to receive two smiles from Will Turner in such a short span. "I value your opinion above all else, Elizabeth," he says earnestly. "It means the world to me."

"How very pleasant of you to say so," I say, pleased. "Do you think I act spoiled?"

He laughs. "Oh, Elizabeth, if that is not a loaded question I don't know what is!"

"Answer truthfully," I say, smacking him on the shoulder when he begins to laugh. "There is nothing funny in the least about this matter, Will Turner! Answer the question! Do you think I act spoiled?"

He bites his lower lip to contain the laughter, shaking silently till it too passes. "You act as you act. If it was any different, you would not be you."

"How very diplomatic," I say. "Perhaps Father should have found you a foster home with a politician instead of a blacksmith."

He holds out a hand toward me as if to shake, and I take it, marveling at how big his hand as his fingers close around mine. _Why am I only noticing this now?_

"Goodness, Will," I say, fanning myself with one hand while maintaining a hold of his offered hand with the other. "This heat makes me wish for a bathe in the sea."

"We could wade," he suggests.

Will pulls his hand away abruptly when Celeste enters with lemonade and cake. I scowl at the interruption. That girl has the worst timing in all of Port Royale. She bobs another curtsy, eyes downcast, but smile telling me more than words that she had seen our hand holding.

"Thank you, Celeste," I say coldly. "That is all. Goodness," I repeat once Will and I are alone again. "Don't you believe the water would feel heavenly on a day such as this?"

"Undoubtably," he agrees, sipping the lemonade I offer.

"Let's bathe," I say, eyes sparking at the notion.

Will chokes on his lemonade, leaning over the wall to let the mouthful dribble out. "Elizabeth! It's not proper!"

"Oh, posh!" I scoff. "I am tired of everyone expecting me to be proper at all times! It's blazing out and I want to bathe in the sea!" I stand, holding my hand palm up toward him. "Are you coming or not, Will?"

He chokes on another mouthful of lemonade, pounding his chest to make it go down right. "I--"

"It only involves a yes or no answer, Will," I say, wiggling my fingers. "Taking my hand is considered a yes."

Will stands, setting his glass down carefully. "Elizabeth --"

"Yes or no," I interrupt, wiggling my fingers some more. "Yes or no."

"If your father finds out--" he begins, not being able to finish the thought.

I grin as he places his hand in mine. "What Papa does not know, won't hurt him."

"For both our sakes, I hope you are correct."

"Less talk, more bathing!" I say, racing down to the seashore, Will in tow. I released his hand in order to kick off my slippers and work on untying my garters and peeling off my stockings. Luckily, I wore one of my lightweight summer dresses that only required me to pull it over my head. My more formal dresses required Celeste's help to get in and out of.

"Let's race!" I call, charging into the water wearing nothing but my crèam colored chemise. I twirl around in a circle, eyes closed and arms outstretched, laughing happily as the water swirls around my waist, sticking my dress to my legs. "Will, this is Heaven!" I open my eyes to see if he is beside me. "Will?"

"Here, Elizabeth," he calls, sending a spray of water my direction.

"Oh, you beast!" I sputter, wiping my face before retaliating by dunking him underwater.

Will grabs me around the waist and chucks me into the sea. I launch myself at him once I resurface. Will only laughs, holding onto both my wrists so I can't dunk him again.

"Let go so I can trounce you fair and square!" I say, struggling against his grip.

"Not on your life," he says, twisting me so my back is against his chest. . . .His bare, rather wet chest. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Will asks alarmed when I suddenly grow still. "You're not developing a chill, are you?"

"No, I . . .I . . .Just wanted to catch you off guard!" I say, shifting so we are chest to chest.

Now it is Will's turn to grow still.

"Elizabeth, I --"

"Perhaps I am feeling chilled," I quickly interrupt, wary of any sentiments he may wish to speak now. "Can we go warm on the beach?"

"Of course," Will says, leading the way. He might as well just say 'Your wish is my command' and get it over with.

"Thank you for agreeing to bathe, Will," I say once we're seated side-by-side on the sand. "I know we cannot play games such as this forever, but it is lovely to feel ten-years-old again – Even if just for one afternoon."

"I agree," he says, "but we cannot pretend we are not growing up, Elizabeth."

"I know," I say. "But grown up duties can be put off for a time yet." I reach back to undo my wet braid, letting my hair fall long and loose to my waist. "When people grow up, relationships change. I worry I shall be forced to give you up one day."

Will puts his arm around my shoulders to draw me close. "Sometimes relationships change for a different reason, Elizabeth."

I lay my head on his shoulder, pretending not to comprehend his meaning. "Promise me something, Will."

"Anything," he answers immediately.

I feel his warm breath on my hair and wonder for an instant if he wishes to kiss me. It's an odd thought, wondering what it would feel like to be kissed by a boy who has been my constant companion since we were ten years old, but under the bright sun with salt water drying on our lips, anything seems possible.

"Promise to kiss me tomorrow for my birthday," I say. "It shall be my present. Sixteen is quite a grown up age, don't you think? Grown up enough for kisses and fancy dress balls."

"I can give you your present early," he breaths. "If you'll accept it."

I lift my head from his shoulder, searching his dark eyes for any signs of jest. "I shall. . .I shall accept it."

Will leans close, stopping when his mouth is only a fraction from mine. "Happy Birthday, Elizabeth."

I close my eyes, feeling the brush of his lips against mine. Salty but sweet. I rather like it. "Will?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"May I have a duplicate of my present?"

He laughs, seeming relieved. "Now?"

"Now."

"Your wish is my command. . . ."


End file.
